Morning Kisses are Better than Coffee
by LitaE
Summary: Yes sometimes Lassiter hated Shawn’s manipulative ways of getting under his skin. But no-one could deny that he loves Shawn Spencer, just as he is. Slashy Shassy goodness. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Psych. No-one and nothing associated with the show is mine.

* * *

Ever since he'd met Shawn, Carlton's life had been turned upside down. The man, or rather the child trapped in the body of one, had annoyed him more than anyone else he'd ever met. Shawn had never seemed to get the hints about personal space, nor did he seem to care that Lassiter wasn't falling for the psychic routine for a second. The immature, intrusive, irritating man was constantly around no matter how much Lassiter protested.

All this was made even worse by the fact that he had fallen in love with Shawn Spencer.

The detective had never seen it coming. He couldn't pinpoint when his attitude twisted regarding his now boyfriend. From what he figured, even if Shawn really was psychic he could never have predicted the events that led them to that first kiss. The fateful kiss in the secluded shooting range which they believe at the time to be a one-off. However, neither of them had been able to simply brush it off. Even with the plethora of reasons Lassiter had to stay away, he couldn't obey any of them. So began the loving relationship that had been eluding both men for quite some time.

Sometimes, Lassiter would wonder how it kept going so well. The two were basically the definition of opposites attracting. Carlton had the clean appearance, whereas Shawn sometimes looked as if he'd grabbed the first thing off the floor. Carlton was more serious while Shawn was laid back. One was somewhat closed off, the other wanted to be loved by the people. It didn't seem logical that when they were together, everything just felt so right. Shawn simply said they completed each other, but it never stopped the analytical brain of Lassiter.

Nevertheless, Shawn's annoying habits like the obsession with pineapple, the charming yet flirty way he sometimes interacted with people, his constant attention seeking and poking fun had suddenly become very endearing. It didn't even matter that Shawn was very rarely clean shaven; Carlton liked the feel of the rough stubble when they fooled around. He loved Shawn and every immature, intrusive and intimate moment they'd been together.

Yes there were times when the detective wanted to kill Shawn Spencer, but he would kill for his lover any day. In fact, he almost had.

That particular day in the building of the Santa Barbara Police Department saw Lassiter at his desk, reading a file and looking over all the information. He was in serious work mode, absorbed in this particular case and not in the mood to be disturbed.

"Lassy-face!"

Carlton heard the call of his pet-name before Shawn slipped into his lap. It irked him a little. Not because he didn't like the feeling of the younger man cuddling into his lap, but because Carlton knew he would be distracted. Damn Shawn and his manipulative ways.

"Come on, we talked about proper work etiquette the other night remember." Lassiter whispered to Shawn, though making no attempt to remove the other man from what looked like a comfortable position.

"How long have we been together now? Five, six months?" Shawn played with Lassiter's hair, teasingly. He knew he could get away with it.

"Five months and twenty two days."

Shawn's grin became extra wide at that statement. "Oh baby, I didn't know you cared so much." He leaned in to claim Carlton's lips for his own, but instead ended up kissing cheek as Carlton turned his face.

"Are you trying to piss me off today? I told you, no displays at work." Lassiter gave Shawn's shoulder a quick squeeze as a sort of apologetic gesture.

"Come on Sassy-Lassy. Usually couples are comfortable with public smooching at two months max. You're making me wait longer and that's cruel." Shawn leaned in for what looked like an attempt at another kiss, but he veered off to his boyfriend's ear instead. "Though it does make me want you even more."

"It doesn't look too good if we spend all our time groping away like monkeys." Lassiter replied with an unamused tone.

"Everybody knows about us and besides we're not technically co-workers." Shawn bounced up and down on Lassiter's lap. "Come on Carly, one little kiss."

"You can't manipulate me. I'm not Guster you know." Lassiter replied, looking Shawn in the eyes to emphasise his point. The moment he met the hypnotising hazel orbs, he kind of wished he hadn't. Of course Shawn could manipulate him into doing certain things, maybe not as easily as Gus, but even Lassiter knew he could easily be charmed. Still, it didn't stop him trying to win the mini battle of wits.

"I have to get a kiss. Otherwise my senses will be blocked and the spirits won't be able to get through." Shawn shook his head, trying to look serious in his sarcasm.

"Cut the crap. I'll just meet you for dinner later. Okay?" Lassiter was getting a little agitated, but was still yet to make an attempt at moving the other man off him.

He didn't like the spirit talk, even as a joke. It always struck a little fear at the thought that what if Shawn was caught one day. The couple had a sort of silent understanding when it came to the truth of the matter. Lassiter knew the whole thing was bogus, Shawn knew that he knew. However, Lassiter didn't let Shawn admit it to him directly. That way if anything ever came up that could get Shawn busted for fraud, Lassiter wouldn't have to lie because he would have nothing solid to incriminate the man he loved.

Knowing he'd touched on a sensitive topic, Shawn looked for another tactic in order to snag his morning kiss. He noticed O'Hara coming towards them from the distance with a file which he knew to be the case he'd been assigned. Until she arrived, he decided to keep teasing his boyfriend.

"I'm just asking for some affection, please Lassy."

"You're in my lap and my arm is around your shoulders. There you go." Carlton said in a firm voice, still trying not to give in to Shawn's tactics.

"You call this a cuddle. I can feel your gun holster. What if it goes off?" Shawn reached inside Carlton's jacket, tugging at the holster. "Loud noises equal scary. Plus guns aren't romantic unless you're shooting someone for trying to hurt me."

"Just stop that. The safety is on." Carlton put down the file he was reading and seized Shawn's wrist. He planted a kiss on it, firmly but lovingly. "There you go."

"That's very nice, makes me very happy. Just on the wrong body part is all." Shawn pointed to his lips before turning his attention to Juliet who was now at the desk. "My my Jules, don't you look lovely today."

She rolled her eyes at him, placing a file on the desk. "Your new case. I'll leave you guys alone."

Shawn motioned towards his lap. "Room for one more."

It was an immediate reaction, but Lassiter tightened his arm around Shawn at the flirty comment. He hoped that Shawn hadn't noticed the possessive little movement. The moment Juliet left their presence, Shawn turned back to him with a knowing smile, signalling that he was busted. Lassiter mentally cursed himself for letting Shawn get under his skin in such a way.

"Carlton, I'm not going to leave until I get my kiss."

With that, Carlton knew he had to do it. He had noticed over the months that Shawn only dropped the ridiculous yet adorable pet names when he really did need some comfort. The mention of his actual name said words only they could understand.

No questions to why Shawn needed the attention, Lassiter just caressed the unshaven jaw. Slowly but surely he moved his face forward until two sets of lips met. A tender kiss was passed between the couple, with warmth that would linger for hours afterwards. Of course Shawn coaxed their mouths open, causing Lassiter to reluctantly let his tongue join the public display and the kiss to become more passionate.

Lassiter kept his arm firmly on Shawn's shoulder, despite its desire to wander into the untameable brunette locks. Judging by the grip on his salt and pepper strands, he could feel Shawn's hunger. It was for this reason he gave up his little etiquette rules and let the kiss remain intense and deep between them.

"Carlton Lassiter." Shawn whispered when the kiss broke apart. Not a hint of sarcasm or irony was in his voice. Nor was any playfulness in his eyes. "I love you." It was probably the most genuine Shawn had ever been in his life.

It caught the other man a little off guard. All that came out of his mouth was "Wow."

As quickly as the seriousness had come, so it had faded. The mischievous twinkle was back in Shawn's eyes. "Now is the part when you say you love me too Lassy-face."

Carlton gulped a little before whispering. "You know I do." He hadn't said the three words since his ex-wife was still around. The mere thought made him a little anxious at knowing Shawn had the power to not only care for him, but crush him.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" Shawn said louder, pushing Carlton's buttons.

"Don't be difficult, or I'll have to punish you."

Shawn's eyes just lit up at the threat. "Oh that's kinky. Still, I'm not going to leave until you say what I know is in that marshmallow heart of yours." He poked at the area of Carlton's heart with a fingertip. "Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I love you too!" Blue eyes blazed with annoyance as he admitted the true depth of his feelings aloud. They soon softened into contentment as he felt Shawn's hand squeeze his and bring him into the reality of his emotions. "You know how I feel about you."

"Now was that so hard." Shawn grabbed his lover's face and forced a firm kiss on his mouth. "It's all I wanted to hear."

Shawn picked up his file and proceeded to leave. Lassiter sat and caught his breath for a small moment. Running his hands through his hair, a half smile donned his face and a laugh escaped him.

Yes sometimes he hated Shawn's manipulative ways of getting under his skin. But no-one could deny that he loved Shawn Spencer, just as he was.

* * *

**NOTE: **So there you have it. My first Psych fic. I may do another but probably not for a while. Most likely any Psych related fics in future will be Shassy. I've only watched 1 season of Psych, love the show and these two are just awesome. Well, hope you enjoyed this short lil ficlet. If you did, click that review button and tell me :-P


End file.
